Sleepless Sonata
by theDoctorlies
Summary: Sleepless nights are rare for one Monkey D. Luffy, but this might just be worth it. Zoro x Luffy, ZoLu!


Title: Sleepless Sonata

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, not me. I own nothing.

Summary: Sleepless nights are rare for one Monkey D. Luffy, but this might just be worth it. Zoro x Luffy, ZoLu!

A/N: Woot! Ha. This is my first One Piece fic, with one of my favorite pairings from the manga/anime. If any characters are too OOC, I am very sorry. Review!

XxXxXxXxXx

The endless backdrop of sky was filled with twinkling, white dots, surrounded by swirls of white from the small amount of clouds still visible. It held a calming effect on the one person looking up at it, sitting huddled in his favorite spot to sleep, a thin blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Roronoa Zoro leaned his head back against the railing of Merry, and connected the stars with his eyes.

It was the middle of the night, or he thought it might be, and the rest of the crew were sleeping soundly in their rooms. It was his turn to keep watch, make sure no one tried to steal the ship. He'd much rather be asleep, but he didn't want to get his head bit off by the damn Love Cook when he woke up to make breakfast.

Zoro closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in the sweet scent of the ocean, and the small hint of the rain to come the next morning. Nami had said as much before she hit the sack.

A small, creaking sound caught the swordsman's attention, alerting him that someone was coming up the stairs just behind him. Zoro opened his eyes in time to see a dark head of hair dip into his line of sight.

"Luffy?" Zoro blinked, wondering why his Captain was out of bed so late. The younger teen had already taken care of his personal business, and he was the heaviest sleeper out of all of them. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"I thought you'd get lonely." The Captain answered, dropping down to sit next to his first mate. This didn't happen very often, Luffy sitting with him, but Zoro was glad for the distraction. He'd be able to stay awake now with Luffy here. Part of him felt touched that his Captain cared so much about him getting lonely. "So what've you been doing?" Luffy asked. "Sitting alone out here can't be all that fun."

"I've been watching the stars."

"The stars? Why? They're not fun to watch." Luffy pouted, tipping his head back anyway to stare at the little twinkling dots. "What's so interesting about them, anyway? All they do is sit there!"

"Some of them move. They're called shooting stars." Zoro grinned at the twinkle in the smaller teen's eyes, and propped his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes again. "When you see a shooting star, you make a wish and it comes true later."

"Really?! Sugoi!" Luffy leaned forward, watching the darkened sky with rapt attention, waiting for a shooting star. All he saw were twinkling dots that wouldn't move and soon got bored, moving to lean against his first mate's side. Zoro suddenly felt warm all over.

It was silent for a while, but it was a comfortable silence, not at all awkward. Luffy lay his head against Zoro's shoulder, eyes growing heavy as he stared up at the sky. There were no shooting stars. It was only after the Captain fell asleep that a shooting star finally shot across the sky.

Zoro nudged the boy's head with his shoulder, and Luffy shot up, eyes wide as he searched the sky for moving stars. He was a big one just disappearing and made a fast wish.

"I want to become King of the Pirates!" Luffy yelled, brandishing his arms in the air. Zoro watched his Captain with something close to a smile as the boy laughed.

""Hey, Luffy, you weren't supposed to say it out loud. Now it won't come true." Zoro told him, making a wish before Luffy could say anything. _I want to kiss him._

"Eh?! It won't come true?!" Luffy gasped, turning to his first mate for some sort of explanation. Zoro looked back calmly, hoping his wish came true soon. "Hey, Zoro, what did you wish for? To become the greatest swordsman?"

Zoro shook his head. "I don't need to wish for that. I wished for something else." The swordsman took a moment the confused look on his Captain's face, before leaning over to kiss him softly. "That's what I wished for."

Luffy blinked owlishly before leaning forward and kissing Zoro himself. The older teen was taken by surprise when a cold hand snaked underneath his shirt, followed by another.

"What're you doing?" Zoro asked, grabbing Luffy's wrists gently and pulling those cold hands out of his shirt. Luffy just smiled at him.

"My hands are cold." The younger teen explained, offering his first mate a toothy grin. Zoro leaned back against the railing and pulled his Captain closer to his side, pulling the small blanket around them both.

In a few minutes time, he could hear soft breaths coming from Luffy. His Captain had fallen asleep.

_Owari_

1


End file.
